disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Be a Carbon Sasquatch
"Don't Be a Carbon Sasquatch" is a Schoolhouse Rock! song is sung by Bob Dorough as the exploring man. The song focuses on carbon footprints. Song Lyrics Sasquatch: Sasquatch, Sasquatch Man: For years this legend has been told Of a creature seldom seen He leaves a footprint so immense It could make a grown man scream Sasquatch, Bigfoot, Yeti He goes by all those names But now there's something scarier And our world's not quite the same There are beasts who are leaving footprints That make Bigfoot's track look small And they're messing up our atmosphere So heed this wake-up call We call them carbon footprints And they're made of CO2 And who's leaving these big footprints? Well, I'm afraid it's me and you So here's what to do and here's what to watch Don't be a carbon Sasquatch Sasquatch: Sasquatch Man: Now, first you have to know A carbon footprint's definition It's a way to measure how you help Make greenhouse gas emissions "Now, wait a minute," I hear you say Boy: My footprint's not that big, no way. Man: Well, let's just see how your footprint grows As you move throughout your day First, you turn on your computer And play games for hours and hours Don't you know some chimney's spewing smoke To generate that power? Then you turn on television But you leave the PG running Your share of greenhouse gas adds up To a number that's quite stunning You gotta learn what to do and what to watch Don't be a carbon Sasquatch Sasquatch: Sasquatch Boy: A smaller footprint means less pollution. (Sasquatch: Sasquatch) With a few small steps, we can find a solution. Man: It's time for soccer practice And mom will take you there by car But are you sure that's what you really need? Hey the field's not that far You could run or walk to soccer practice And keep yourself in shape And then the car won't burn that fossil fuel Letting greenhouse gas escape Your breakfast, lunch and snacks and dinner Have consequences too With a picking and refrigeration You're gonna need a bigger shoe We buy so much important food That comes from, oh, so far Try the farmer's market and get some food That's grown right where you are So now you what to do and what to watch To keep from being a carbon Sasquatch Sasquatch: Sasquatch Man: You can see the whole world's One big carbon stomping ground So to save the Earth, you've got to help To spread this word around Reduce, reuse, recycle And help our planet to rebound Boy: A smaller footprint means less pollution. With a few small steps, we can find a solution. Man: Now you know what to do and here's what to watch Don't be a carbon Sasquatch Sasquatch: Sasquatch, Sasquatch Boy: We all need a smaller footprint. Sasquatch: Sasquatch, Sasquatch Boy: A smaller footprint means less pollution. Sasquatch: Sasquatch, Sasquatch Man: Don't be a carbon Sasquatch Category:Songs Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Earth songs Category:Schoolhouse Rock! songs